Fred and Georges' attempts
by johnwn357
Summary: Fred and Gerge can do anything that people think is impossible which is why they take it as a personal challenge to get into the girs dormitory, but can they do it? It'll take more than one try.


Fred and George loved to try and pull pranks, especially ones people thought were impossible, such as launching fireworks into the great hall finding the perfect way to get out of class. All of these things they were able to accomplish there was just one more impossible thing they needed to do at Hogwarts, get into the girls dormitory.

"There's got to be way Fred" said George.

"I know George, if only we could think of one" replied Fred.

"Wait I have an idea!"

And so began Fred and Georges many attempts

Fred and Georges first attempt was when they were only in their second year and it was on the simplest ideas they've ever had so simple even a muggle could do it: run up the stairs as fast as they could. But of course this was an utter failure. They were trying to run as fast as they could and reach the first door to hold onto but they only made up five steps. And so ended Fred and Georges' first attempt.

Their second attempt was much more planned out and complex due to the fact that Fred and George were now in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Throughout their past three years they had looked for spells that could possibly get them into the girls' dorms. One day in Charms class they finally thought they found the one; it was a charm that could move bricks out from the walls. Fred and George's plan was to move the bricks out from the walls and try to use them to climb up the walls and into the girls' dormitory. Unfortunately this attempt didn't work either. They got about halfway to the first dorm and as soon as George's foot brushed the ground the bricks retracted into the walls and stairs materialized into a slide, and Fred and George slid down back into the common room.

"Are you joking me?" said Fred.

"I can't believe it; I thought for sure this was going to work" said George who was astonished that their brilliant plan didn't work.

"Really Fred and George?" said Hermione as she came in sliding in from the girls' dorm to see who had tried to maraud on the girls' dormitory.

"What?" they said together.

"You're never going to be able to get in, only girls are allowed. The founders of Hogwarts made it that way and unless you think you're smarter than the founders you'll never be able to get in."

"Hermione, we don't have to outsmart the founders" said George.

"We just have to out trick them" said Fred.

To this Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"We'll show her" said Fred.

"Wait Fred…" said George.

"What my dear brother?" replied Fred.

"I have an idea, Hermione said 'only girls are allowed' correct?" asked George.

"Yeah but what are you getting at?" said Fred starting to wonder what George was suggesting they do.

"Well why don't we become girls?" asked George.

"Well George to answer your question, because it's physically impossible" replied Fred.

"Yes Fred but remember, we do the impossible and what if we only became girls for an hour?" said George with a malicious grin.

Suddenly Fred knew what George was talking about and so started their third attempt.

On their third attempt Fred and George decided to use polyjuice potion, the only issue was how to acquire it. The only person they knew that could make poly juice potion was Hermione but they couldn't utilize her knowledge, there was no way she would help them.\

"I have an idea" said Fred.

"Continue" said George

"We get the potion from snape's supplies" said Fred.

"Yeah we could do that if we wanted to be killed" said George, wondering if his brother had become insane.

"Well I found a way that could let us get into snape's supplies and get out with being physically harmed."

"Do tell" replied George who was now fascinated.

"We use a special little house elf" said Fred who was now proud of his idea.

"Brilliant" replied George

The next day Fred and George found the portrait of the bowl of fruit and touched the pear; the portrait then unhinged and gave them an entrance to the kitchen.

"Hello everyone" said Fred, "can you show us where Dobby is?"

"Of course we can show where Dobby is!" said house elf who looked overly pleased. "Here is Dobby!"

"Hello Dobby," said George, "could you help us with something?"

"Help Weasleys who have been kind to Dobby of course!" replied Dobby who seemed very excited.

"Can you disapperate in the castle?" asked Fred.

"Yes Dobby can" said Dobby who appeared almost proud of this ability.

"Well Dobby could disapperate somewhere and get something for us?" asked George.

"Of course anything!" said Dobby.

"Well, listen very carefully" said Fred, "we need you to disapperate into snape's supply room, then in the supply room you need to find a potion, it should be labeled polyjuice potion, once you find we need you to disapperate out and give it to us. Can you do that?"

"Yes Dobby can!" said Dobby.

"Do you know where the room is?" asked George.

"Yes Dobby knows where everything is!" and then with a crack sound dobby disappeared. Then Fred and George waited around and ate crème puffs for ten minutes until Dobby came back looking very excited with the potion in his hand.

"Look Dobby got it!"

"Great job Dobby!" said Fred.

"Yes well done" agreed George and Dobby smiled back at them as he was full of pride.

After acquiring the potion they needed that last thing they needed to do was find two girls to change into. As they were walking back from the kitchen determining their choices they suddenly saw Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell walking in the hallway and quickly whispered the word 'stupefy'. They then put them into an empty classroom took a hair from each of them. Fred and George then ran into an empty nearby bathroom divided the potion into two and put the hairs into their potion.

"Bottoms up" said Fred and he and George swallowed the potion.

"Oh my God" said George and he and Fred ran to the nearby stall. When they came out of their stalls they were both in shock.

"Fred"

"Yes George?"

"I feel weird"

"Well that doesn't matter right now, we have one hour and we need to get into the girls' dormitory" said Fred and they both ran out of the bathrooms and down the hallway until they ran into Oliver Wood.

"Oh Alicia, Katie I need to tell you something."

"What?" said George, trying to use his most feminine voice.

"Are you okay? You sound kind of sick?" said Oliver.

"She's fine!" said Fred obviously trying to hurry to get to the common room.

"What happened to your guys' clothes?" said Oliver, Fred and George realizing they were still wearing their same clothing.

"We were just wondering if guys clothing was more comfy than girls and decided to try some guys clothing on to figure it out" said George hoping his extremely bad excuse would work.

"Umm okay, well I just wanted to remind you guys we have quidditch practice tomorrow after dinner."

"Oh okay" said Fred and they ran off to the portrait of the fat lady, said their password and quickly ran to the girls' dorms.

"Let's hope this works" said George and they took their first step on the stairway.

"It worked!" said Fred.

"So Fred what do you want to do as the first boy to ever go into the girls dormitory?"

"Well George why don't we go read Ginny's diary and see if she still has an obsession with Harry."

"Brilliant plan" and after having fun for around an hour in the dorms they quickly ran out back into their own dorms and laughed about the adventure that they had and joked that third time wasn't a charm, it was a potion.

**AN: I'm completely aware that that last line was an extremely bad joke but it seemed like the best way to end it. Sorry about that!**


End file.
